Kiss Kiss
center|300px Kiss Kiss ist ein Song von Holly Valance. Dieser Song ist ein Remake zum türkischem Song Şımarık. Lyrics Mwah! When you look at me tell me what do you see This is what you get it's the way I am When I look at you I wannabe I wannabe Somewhere close to heaven with Neanderthal man Don't go, I know you want to touch me Here there and everywhere Sparks fly when we are together You can't deny the facts of life You don't have to act like a star Try your moves in the back of the car Don't you know that we can go far Because tonight you gonna get my Mwah! Mwah! Don't play the games that you play Cause You know that I won't run away Why ain't you asking me to stay Because tonight I'm gonna give you my Mwah! Mwah! (Uh!) You could be my baby What's your starsign? Won't you take a step Into the lion's den? I can hear my conscience calling me Calling me Say I'm gonna be a bad girl again Why don't you come on over We can't leave this all undone Got the devil on my shoulder There's no place for you to run You don't have to act like a star Try your moves in the back of the car Don't you know that we can go far Because tonight you gonna get my Mwah! Mwah! Don't play the games that you play Cause You know that I won't run away Why ain't you asking me to stay Because tonight I'm gonna give you my Mwah! Mwah! If you forget I'll remind you If you're paranoid Look behind you If You lose your head I'll find you Sending you my kiss If you forget I'll remind you If you're paranoid Look behind you If You lose your head I'll find you Kiss kiss Don't Go Mwah! Mwah! I-I I-I Mwah! (Oh Yeah) You don't have to act like a (Uh) Try your moves in the back of your (Uh Uh Uh) You Know that we can go far Because tonight you gonna get my Kiss (Ah) Mwah! You don't have to act like a star Try your moves in the back of the car Don't you know that we can go far Because tonight you gonna get my Mwah! Mwah! Don't play the games that you play Cause You know that I won't run away Why ain't you asking me to stay Cause tonight I'm gonna give you my Mwah! Mwah! You don't have to act like a star (Whoa!) Try your moves in the back of the car Don't you know that we can go far Because tonight you gonna get my (Because tonight you gonna get my ) Mwah! Mwah! Don't play the games that you play Cause You know that I won't run away Why ain't you asking me to stay Because tonight I'm gonna give you my Video thumb|left|300px Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:2002 Kategorie:Holly Valance Kategorie:Dance-Pop Kategorie:R&B Kategorie:Türkische Elemente